


A Night of Peace

by HurricaneHannah



Series: Transformers Drabble Requests [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/HurricaneHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His peaceful, blue optics were glued to the velvety black sky, his processor tracking the constellations and planet positions. When something rustled on his golden chestplates, the youngest team member's optics was met with brown eyes and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on **Fanfiction** & **DeviantART** on August 5/4th, 2011]  
>  \- Transformers © Hasbro.  
> [the _relationship_ in this drabble can be taken either as platonic or romantic]

Bumblebee let out a puff of air from his vents, his Cybertronion equivalent of a content sigh. The cool breeze of the Earth's night slipped over his frame with ease, however, was not enough to force the Autobot into moving from his spot, gracefully laid out on the ground outside the ARK.  
  
His peaceful, blue optics were glued to the velvety black sky, his processor tracking the constellations and planet positions. When something rustled on his golden chestplates, the youngest team member's optics was met with brown eyes and a grateful smile.  
  
Bumblebee smiled back at his charge and best friend Spike Witwicky before gently laying his hand over the boy's slowly chilling body. With a pleasured sigh, the teenager snuggled back into the warmth his guardian's spark was effectively pulsing before drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
The Beetle's smile widened before his optics once again absorbed the beauty, the calmness and the silence this Earth night was graciously offering.  
  
 _Not to mention, the peacefulness._ Bumblebee's processor reminded as he subconsciously tightened his grip on the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested by a follower of mine on **DeviantART** , **_CyberAngelAlexis_**.  
>  Her request: _"G1 Bumblebee and Spike."_


End file.
